I Wanna Be With You
by Sanjiyan-Princess-Pai
Summary: This is my first fanfic of 3x3 Eyes. I'll wait for some reviwes if I should continue it or not.


I wanna be with you…  
  
By: Sanjiyan Parvati IV (Pai-chan)  
  
"I'll see you in Tokyo…"  
  
Several years had passed and Yakumo had decided to go back to school. He went to the same school as Pa-bo. They became friends… very close friends. Everyday, Yakumo would stop by Pa-bo's house and would walk with her to school. He truly has a good life right now. He was so happy that he almost forgot all about Pai or Sanjiyan.  
  
"Oh Yakumo! I hope I didn't kept you waiting!" Pa-bo stepped outside her door with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Yakumo smiled back "Hey, it's alright."  
  
They both walked together to school. On their way, they were showered with cherry blossoms that seemed to be falling endlessly from the trees.  
  
"Aren't they lovely?" Pa-bo picked up one of the cherry blossom petals from her shoulder.  
  
"They sure are" Yakumo nodded in agreement. He then suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah! Are you going with anyone on the dance cruise at Thursday?" He asked almost embarrassed.  
  
"Well, some people asked me…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"But I didn't said yes to anyone yet…" she smiled.  
  
"Really?" Yakumo's eyes lightened up as he heard this. It was like he won a million dollars from the lottery or something.  
  
"Why?" she turned to him.  
  
"I um… uh…" he quickly looked away to another direction, avoiding her gaze "I'm just wondering if you like to…. Um… y'know, go with…" he hesitated for a moment then continued "… me?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to!" she quickly blushed and shook her head "I mean, of course."  
  
"That's great! Erm, I mean alright…"  
  
They walked together in silence. Both of them are embarrassed. If you'd be either one of them, you'd feel the same.  
  
"Um…" Pa-bo felt like she should say something. The silence made her very uncomfortable "Nice um… weather huh?"  
  
"Uh… yeah…" Yakumo responded. Then they looked at each other. At first they just smiled then later laughed as they realized how silly that sounded.  
  
They reached the school on time. Ken-ken and Dawn was already there waiting for them while sitting on the benches on the school front.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Ken-ken stood up when she spotted them.  
  
"Yeah! We've been waiting here y'know" Dawn stood up with her hands on her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken-ken, Dawn. I had to help my grandma with the dishes."  
  
"Oh, its alright" Ken-ken and Dawn smiled.  
  
They all walked around the campus talking and laughing.  
  
"So Pa-bo, who's your date on the dance cruise?" Dawn nudged Pa-bo.  
  
Both Pa-bo and Yakumo turned away. She was silent for a moment and responded "Y-yakumo…"  
  
"Awww! I knew it!" Ken-ken clapped her hands together.  
  
Yakumo's bangs covered his blushing face as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, what about you guys?" Pa-bo asked as she clung to Ken-ken and Dawn's arms.  
  
"Well…" Dawn thought for a moment " Nobody asked me yet but I would sure be glad if Ron, y'know that basketball player, would ask me"  
  
Ken-ken sighed "Don't ask about me, I'm not even sure if I'm going. I mean, what? I'll be a dateless girl on the dance? No way! I'd rather not go"  
  
"Aw, come on Ken-ken! The gang isn't complete without you! Trust me, it would be so much fun! Please go! Pretty please?!" Pa-bo begged.  
  
"Yeah! Besides, there would be lots of sweets there! And some.. BANANA CRAPES!" Dawn pushed Ken-ken slightly. "Come on now!"  
  
"Yeah Ken-ken, it would be the same without you" Yakumo smiled.  
  
"Oh alright! Fine! But I better not feel left out!" she giggled slightly.  
  
"Of course not!" Pa-bo smiled.  
  
The bell rang loudly all over the campus. Some students hurried to their classes and some just stood there and kept on talking.  
  
"Well, we'll see you Pa-bo, Yakumo later alright?" Dawn tugged Ken-ken in the arm.  
  
"Yeah! Later Pa-bo, later Yakumo!" Ken-ken waved as they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah! See you!" Pa-bo and Yakumo waved back. Ken-ken and Dawn had the same 1 period class while Yakumo and Pa-bo had their rooms right across from each other. Pa-bo and Yakumo walked together on the hallway. 


End file.
